Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices such as tablets and smart phones, in addition to conventional digital cameras, to capture images. Many of these users are not experienced photographers, and thus may not be familiar with how to adjust various settings in order to produce an image with acceptable quality for given lighting conditions, distances, and other such factors. Often, a user will compose an image and then cause the image to be captured, but will not like the result due to issues such as color, brightness, or contrast. The user must then change one or more camera settings, recompose the image, and capture another image. The process typically continues until the user is satisfied with a captured image or gives up due to frustration. While some devices attempt to help the user by providing settings for specific modes, such as self-portrait or night photo capture mode, these settings often are not sufficient to provide for adequate image capture in all situations, and often a user will not know which of the modes to use to capture the best image even if one of the modes would be sufficient.